The Mudblood and The Witless Wonder
by thatenglishrandomer1
Summary: Something happened over the summer to Neville and Hermione. Ron and the others find out a major thing in their lives that shocks them.


It had been six weeks. Only six weeks since everyone had been at Hogwarts, but somehow, on the train, everything felt different. Yet, nothing could have changed that much, right? Most of the eighth years (those returning after the Battle of Hogwarts interrupted their seventh year) had seen each other over the summer, so if someone had gotten a new haircut, people had seen it before, at their houses, or when they got it done. Nothing was going to be different.

Except things were. No one had seen Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, over the summer, not even Harry and Ron. Ron had sent letters to both Harry and Hermione, asking if they wanted to stay at the Burrow over the summer, and Harry had readily agreed. He didn't want to stay in Privet Drive for any longer than he had to. Hermione, however, declined his offer. This shocked the boys more than anything, especially Ron. He had been wanting to ask her out over the holidays, finally confess his love for her. But no. Hermione had written a letter back, apologising, but it was vague. She didn't say why she couldn't come. A first, Ron thought she was studying, but they hadn't been given any homework over the summer, and their textbooks were long lost. So what was she doing?

+Flashback+ +2nd Week of summer+

Neville gripped Hermiones hand, and pulled her closer. One hand, no longer pudgy, but toned and coarse, slightly dirtied from Herbology, cupped her face. Hermione stared into the boys- no, mans – eyes, a deep, chocolate brown, so like her own, and saw only love, tenderness and kindness. Then she studied his face, which had toned. He had a slight stubble shadowing his face, and he had finally grown into his hair. His long, brown fringe had been cut jagged by the Carrows in his year of torture and hell, and he swept the short cut fringe back over in a side quiff that suited him. His hair had grown longer, almost resembling the hair he had had in third year (A:N- Prisoner of Azkaban).

Hermione lowered her eyes to his torso, which was strong and defined. She could see that through his tight t shirt. He had incredibly tall now, at six foot two. She was a mere five foot seven, and could snuggle into his chest.

She brought her lips to his, her hand wrapped around his neck. Neville's tongue butted against her sore lips, and she let him in, and their tongues danced in the join, as their kissing became more passionate, and rough.

However, Neville pulled back.

"Neville?" Hermione questioned. Neville looked unsure.

"Hermione, I don't want to take advantage. Don't do this unless you mean it. Because ..." Neville bit his lip, which made Hermiones heart flutter slightly. "I mean it."

Hermione was taken aback. But Neville's comments made her think. She didn't know what to say. She loved Ron.

Didn't she?

She thought about that. Ron always argued with her, cursed her cat, swore in her face, abandoned her when she needed him most, …, and Neville?

Neville was kind, sweet, and honest. When she helped him in Potions, they became closer, and Hermione thought him as close to her as Harry and Ron. Yes, the war had hardened him, made him stronger, more able, and more independent. However whenever Hermione looked at him, she still saw the boy with the lost toad, who interrupted Professor McGonagal on their first day when he saw Trevor, excelled in Herbology, was hopeless at Potions, scared of Professor Snape, incredibly intelligent, extremely brave, and yet such a kind soul. The one friend you cant live without. Neville had never abandoned Hermione, he never swore, and adored Crookshanks. Being the clever man that he was, he mended his Dads wand, and was as good at duelling as Hermione was.

Ron, however, was stubborn, lazy, stressy and forgetful. Yes, Neville was forgetful, but not in a bad way. Hermione found it adorable when her forget to pack both socks in his trunk, or write who the letter was to on the envelope so that the owl got lost. Ron was forgetful in the way that he forgot her birthday, forgot to feed Pigwidgeon, and forgot their dates so that Hermione was left in Hogsmeade alone. The most recent time that had happened, Neville found her, and they spent the rest of the day together in town.

So that made Hermione think. She didn't really love Ron. She loved Neville.

"I'm sure, and I mean it. I.. I love you, Neville," Hermione answered confidently, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. Neville wrapped his arms around Hermione, and span her around. Hermione snuggled into his chest, and fell asleep. It was very late.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger."

+End of Flashback+

+First day back+

Ron Weasley walked along the platform, pushing his empty trolley. His things were already on the train, and he left the trolley next to an abandoned one. He began looking for Harry, and almost more importantly, Hermione.

He almost ran along the platform in his eagerness to find them. He ran to the third bench on the right, their usual meeting spot, and saw Harry.

"Harry!"

The tall, bespectacled man with messy hair and wonky glassed looked up, and beamed at Ron.

"Alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm good … you seen Hermione?"

"No, I haven't," Harry replied, as Ron sat down next to him. "Saw a new girl, though, with Neville."

"New girl?"

"Yep. With Neville."

"What did she look like?"

"Brown wavy hair, waist length, quite tall, thin. Nothing special. She was holding Neville's hand, though. Oh, she's in our year too."

"Oh, OK. Shall we go look for Hermione?"

"Alright. She's probably already on board, putting her new books in chronological order of publication and subject matter," Harry smiled, standing up and walking towards the train with Ron.

They watched as the new girl and Neville clambered onto the train. Then the whistle blew. The pair jumped onto the train, and went to find 3c, their normal compartment that they shared with Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

Ron slid the door open, and found the 'new girl' and Neville sat inside. The girl was pretty, and had a slight shimmer across her lips. However, they couldn't see what she looked like properly, because she had her head on Neville's shoulder.

"Morning, Neville!" Ron said, greeting their friend, Harry smiled, and sat down on the other side of the carriage next to Ron.

"Hello! Good summer?" Neville asked, shocked that they hadn't said hello to Hermione, who had her head on his shoulder and was asleep.

"Yeah, was great! Shame we didn't have Hermione over though. Heard she went to Leicester, or something like that.

"Leeds, actually," Neville said, gripping Hermiones hand tighter. She was looking at Harry and Ron's feet, upset that they hadn't noticed it was her.

"That was it! Anyway, where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Probably with Ginny and Luna," Harry suggested, looking at the girl (Hermione) in more depth. She looked familiar.

"So, Neville, going to introduce us to your new girlfriend?" Ron said. Before Neville or Hermione could comment, Ginny and Luna walked in, Ginny carrying sweets and Luna carrying The Quibbler's latest edition.

"Hey, guys!" Ginny said, hugging Harry, and giving him a peck on the cheek. She gave Neville a quick hug, and sat down next to Ron. Neville motioned at Luna to keep quiet. She winked, and sat next to Neville.

"So. Neville. The girlfriend, who is she? I've never seen her before," Ron persisted.

"Oh, I don't know, I feel like I've seen her before," Harry said quietly, catching Ginny's eye. Ginny nodded, looking as confused as her boyfriend. Luna opened the Quibber.

"So do I, actually," Ron said.

Neville began to open his mouth to speak, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Guys, she's asleep, don't go nosing."

"Actually, I might catch 40 winks before we get there," Neville said, leaning his head gently on Hermiones. He shut his eyes, and pretended to be asleep. A quick hand squeeze from Hermione told him that she was pretending as well.

"Good, they're asleep," Ron sighed.

"About this girlfriend of his. Do you think she's fit?" Ron asked Harry, who shrugged. "I'd so do her! What's she doing with Neville, though?"

"Don't know," Harry replied.

"I must admit, Neville has gotten hot over the summer," Ginny said, admiring his obvious six pack and toned arms.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean he should get all the fit birds! That is my job! I'm the Griffindor Keeper, for Merlins sake! And Harry's Seeker! We should get all the girls," Ron sighed angrily.

Determined to get off the topic, Ginny asked the others whether they had seen Hermione. They shook their heads.

"Oh, she might be with her new boyfriend!" Harry piped up, remembering Hermiones most recent letter.

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked quietly. That put end to his 'ask Hermione out' plan.

"Yeah. Apparently he's in Griffindor."

Ginny thought. "Seamus? Dean?"

"No idea, but I know Dean is going out with Parvati, and Seamus is going to ask Hannah Abbott out at some point."

"Well, then who?"

"No idea."

Neville, listening to the entire conversation, nudged Luna softly. Luna got the hint.

"I know who she's going out with," she said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Neville."

"Luna," Ginny said gently to her best friend. "Neville is going out with the new girl."

"No. He's going out with Hermione."

"Luna, you've gone mad. Again," Ron said, shaking his head.

Neville stretched, and woke up.

"Neville, according to Loony," Ron said, receiving a sharp look from Luna, "you're going out with Hermione!" He laughed. "Nuts, right?"

Neville looked uneasy. "Not entirely."

Ginny looked at Neville. "What?"

Neville stroked the top of Hermiones head, and kissed her soft hair gently. He gripped her hand, and watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Hermione replied, reaching up to meet his lips. She straightened.

"Hello," she said to the others. "Nice to know that Ron would do me, and he thinks Luna is nuts. True friendship, that."

The others, apart from Luna and Neville, stared at her. Harry, she could tell, knew all along, but was still shocked to see his best friend with tame hair, makeup, a handsome boyfriend and having lost a lot of weight.

"Hermione?" Ginny said quietly.

"Good to know my best friends still recognise me after six weeks," she said coldly, but with a true smile.

"You've … changed."

Neville kissed the top of Hermiones head, and wrapped his arms around her again before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Luna clapped, with Harry joining in. Ron and Ginny watched, not really knowing what to do.

Then the compartment door slid open, and Draco Malfoy stood in the door frame.

"Aww, the Mudblood and the Witless Wonder making out! If the Daily Prophet was still run by Skeeter, this would be the front page!"

At that, Neville raised his wand and cast Reducto at his year mate. Malfoy was flung backwards into the open compartment across the hall. Hermione stood up, and looked at her 'best friends'.

"My boyfriend and I are now leaving. Thank you for your hospitality. And, note, people don't like it when you talk about then behind their back."

Hermione gripped Neville's hand, and together they walked off. Harry was right behind them, leaving the two Weasleys behind them.


End file.
